The present invention relates generally to an improved ski pole and more particularly to an improved grip assembly and basket for a toy ski pole.
A ski pole includes a grip assembly or, more particularly, a hand grip and retaining strap. The grip and strap are usually a single-piece construction such that damage to the strap requires replacement of the entire grip assembly.
Ski poles are also cumbersome and inconvenient to transport and store. The most convenient way to carry ski poles is to place the retaining straps over one wrist, thereby freeing the other hand to carry other equipment, such as skis. However, in this mode, the basket end of the poles swings independently and freely, often endangering the carrier.